Phu Cat
''' Phu Mau '''also known as Phu Cat is a filmmaker, entertainer, and video game commentator. Personal Life Phu Mau was born on December 31, 1992 and currently lives in the city of Rome, Georgia. As a child, Phu was an outsider who had a difficult time being around others. Rejected by others, Phu lived his own fantasy where he became best friends with his pet dog, Choa, and imagined real life products as fictional characters. In elementary school, Phu was bullied by his classmates for being an outsider; he was considered the class clown of his school and was helpless on school work. In middle school, Phu became popular for his fashion and female students became interested with his looks and asking to be a love interest. Later in the middle school years, he dated his first girlfriend who had the same problems as to being picked on by students, but their relationship ended after she moved to Augusta, Georgia. In high school, Phu once again became an outsider to most students, but has befriended teachers and three students. He began making video projects constantly for his honors and ap classes after his psychology teacher and other students found his videos to be skillful and humorous which lead to the beginning of his film career. In his senior year, he began Flawless Filmers with his nephew, Loc Ho, and they became partners on YouTube for their comedy videos. Phu graduated from Rome High School on May 18, 2013. He's currently taking a break from making videos until Fall 2013. Career Life Phu received his nickname Phu Cat in the Summer of 2004 by death metal vocalist Samuel Lance Adams. The nickname came out of his last name because Mau sounded like a cat's meow. From 2005 to 2009, Phu made videos over skateboarding which lead him to a few small sponsorships, but Phu stopped skating after constantly having ankle and muscle injuries. In 2010, Phu started making vlogs which became viral at his school and people started calling him Phu Cat. Phu continued making vlogs for his small community fans until later in the year 2011. In 2011, Phu made a video project in his honors history class over the Boston Tea Party; using only Windows Movie Maker, his teacher and students found it impressing and chose him to be the producer and director of his history class. This all jump start his film career. In 2012, Phu began a secret film club at his school due to rejection. His film club boosted to over 20 members staying after school to make videos with him and he named his film club, flawless filmers. In over a month, Phu's flawless filmers became viral with just 10,000 views and 300 subscribers and soon after, Phu received a YouTube Partnership contract by Fullscreen. Today, Phu continues to make good quality content videos for Flawless Filmers and has now made 1,000,000 video views and 10,000 subscribers. Quotes "NO! YOUR GAME IS THE DEVIL!" - Yelling at a Hello Kitty doll "Hey are you ready for Thanksgiving? WHOA!" - When Choa hits Phu's camera "CHOA!!!" - When Phu sees Choa The Lion Trivias *Phu's favorite video game is Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *Phu enjoys watching Adventure Time and Regular Show. *Phu's favorite book is The Perks of Being a Wallflower. *Phu makes fanart about himself. Extnernal Links *YouTube *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram